Content
by SomethingSmall
Summary: The sun was blazing and the sea breeze was gentle. One of those perfect days at the beach.   One-shot. Puppyshipping.


This is just a quick little thing I wrote up because I'm doing the _100 Hundred Themes Challenge _on **Devianart**. I also entered it into a contest on there and the theme was summer. So, I decided to do a day at the beach. It's not much but I'm still proud of it anyway.  
-**Yugioh! **in all it's incrnations belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids and any other affiliate. I do _not_ own~!  
-As always, this is _yaoi. _If you don't like, don't read.  
-By the way, this isn't related to my other work in progress, **Paper Thin Words.  
**-And, as always, enjoy.

* * *

A rush of crisp air was swept into Joey's lings, revitalizing him from the inside. He dug his bare toes into the sand that still held onto its warmth, despite being shaded by the umbrella he had plunged into the ground. The tiny little grains crept in between his toes and the pleasant sensation on his skin soothed him. It wasn't every day that he got to visit the beach and he wanted to remember this clearly; for the days he would spend thinking about this.

Joey raised his keen honey eyes to the horizon, just to take it all in again. Both the sky and the ocean were brilliant tones of blue that melted into each other; there was no exact line that could divide the two. Each wave rippled through the water's surface steadily, crashing into the earth as if jumping into a tight embrace.

Just looking at it made Joey want to be a part of it; to just dive into the freezing water and lose himself in the push and pull of the waves. He wanted to feel all that salt against his skin, even if it ended up burning his eyes. It was definitely a better alternative to just sitting there. He took another deep breath, tasting the slight hint of salt mingled in the air.

"Joey, I managed to find a decent parking spot. Still, I can't believe you made me _drive _you here myself..." a familiar voice grumbled at him from the right. Joey turned and saw his companion; Seto Kaiba, clad in a cotton white whit collared shirt and loose fitting shorts. Even in a casual setting, Seto managed to look professional and stuffy.

Joey flashed a carefree smile and leaned back on his beach towel, resting his head in his hands. "The limo?" a light laugh made it's way out of his mouth, "Come on, what's the point of having a driver's license if you're not gonna use it?" Joey raised his eyebrows, challenging the CEO to answer.

Seto shrugged it off like an old coat, "More for convenience than anything else. They don't let you have a pilot license without one". Seto casually slid into a dignified sitting position beside Joey, oblivious to the others eye rolling.

Joey sat up an ran a finger through his thick, blond hair. "Seto? I'm gonna hit the water, you comin' or what?" he asked with the same nonchalant tone he always used whenever he asked Seto to spend time with him. Which wasn't often. It didn't matter how much either of them wanted to talk, touch, or simply be with together, they never said it. Sometimes it seemed like all those unsaid words and wasted moments manifested themselves as a shadow, that followed them as a substitute for the other. It was for the sake of pride; neither of them would leave themselves vulnerable by admitting the taboo; that they needed each other.

The CEO lifted his eyes from nothing in particular and sighed sleepily, "I guess. _You're _the one that dragged me here; might as well make the most of it" he said. Without waiting to be led, Seto stood, with that always present grace, and stretched his arms.

For the briefest of moments, Joey just sat there; he didn't expect him to say yes yet there he stood, beckoning him with a nod to the vast ocean before them. Wordlessly, he followed, ignoring the burning sand beneath is feet.

They both reached a more secluded part of the shore where the screaming children were kept at bay. At first, they merely allowed the gentle tide to wash against their feet; it felt like the perfect drug to cure Joey's aching feet. But like all drugs, you eventually become immune to it and your body craves more.

Joey inclined his body toward Seto, a wicked grin molded on his lips, "I'll race you".

A similar smile flashed on Seto's face, "You're on".

And like two circus canons, they shot into the water. The water was intensely cold; it sent shocks all over Joey's body and the salt stung his eyes but he didn't care. His mind was only focused on swimming further, however far that may be. He pushed himself even deeper into the unknown with one last, powerful stroke before bobbing his blond mop above the water.

"Hey! I beat you!" Joey gasped, trying to fill his lungs again.

"Don't...get used to it" Seto sounded breathless but still, the hint of a threat was there. He was just a few feet away but, one glance at the shore revealed that they had actually gone pretty far. Joey had no idea how deep the bottom would be.

"Bet you can't catch up to me" Seto growled. He knew the blond would never refuse such a challenge. Without waiting to hear a response, he dove in the dark abyss with Joey close behind.

The blond couldn't reallt see anything, the salt in his eyes didn't make it any easier, but he could just make out the silhouette of his companion not too far away. Slowly, he glided over. He reached over tentatively, his fingers tensed until, at last, his palm met with Setos'.

At first, nothing happened. And then, Joey could feel himself being pulled up toward the surface. He didn't really propel himself with his own force; simply allowed Seto to lead him. Once they were on the surface, Joey gulped down a mouthful of oxygen. Their eyes met.

They didn't kiss. There was no passionate meeting of mouths or crushing embrace; they needed no words. Their fingers just tangled into each other; speaking a silent language only they could understand.

And it was enough.


End file.
